stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
USS Arcturus (NCC-1807)
continuity|USS Arcturus (Shadowstar)}} | type = Explorer | class = Tikopai | status = }} The USS Arcturus (NCC-1807) was a - starship that saw service with the Federation Starfleet during the 23rd century. ( ) The original USS Arcturus was built at the Starfleet Division, Kuha Keihasalm Shipyard, Sosma Docks in orbit of the planet Arcturus III and launched in the year 2275. Following space trials and commissioning, the Arcturus participated in two standard five-year missions of exploration in the Beta Quadrant, including a mission in conjunction with and , investigating Klingon activities while operating under the guise of various scientific expeditions between 2282 and 2285. Following the end of the second five-year mission, the Arcturus was assigned to the command of Captain Eric Johnson in 2286. Several months later, Arcturus entered drydock at the Starfleet Yards annex in synchronous orbit high over Long Island on Earth for refit and upgrades. Some of these modifications included the removal of the secondary shuttlebay on deck six of the primary saucer hull and replacement of the bridge module and deck two superstructure, including the docking ports on the port and starboard sides of deck two, as well as the addition of rear-facing torpedo tubes on the weapons module on deck fourteen. The Arcturus departed drydock in mid-2287, still under the command of now-Commodore Eric Johnson, and resumed its mission of exploration in the Alpha Quadrant. In late 2288, Arcturus was assigned a new mission. Like the USS Enterprise twenty years earlier, Arcturus was to use the slingshot time warp method to travel back in time, specifically to Earth year 1968, on a mission of historical research. The primary goal of the assignment was to locate and investigate the being known as Gary Seven, whom the Enterprise crew had previously encountered, and try and learn about the alien beings who trained the special agent to guide Earth toward a more peaceful future. However, something went wrong during the time warp and rather than moving backward in time, the Arcturus warped forward almost eighty years, emerging in normal space in 2367, only a few months after Starfleet’s tragic losses during the Battle of Wolf 359. (It would be five more years before the cause of Arcturus’ time warp mishap would be discovered, when the crew of the determined that the presence of the Arcturus at the Khitomer Conference in 2293 would eventually lead to all-out war between the Federation and the Klingon Empire, and deliberately caused the slingshot maneuver to malfunction and send the 23rd century starship forward in time rather than back.) Shortly after the starship’s return to Earth, Starfleet Command and the Department of Temporal Investigations determined the crew of Arcturus should not be returned to their own, proper time. While the crew of Arcturus was admitted back into Starfleet Academy for acclimation to the new era and retraining, the starship itself entered San Francisco Fleet Yards for upgrades to certain key systems, though a full uprating to 24th century standards was considered prohibitively expensive. Once Arcturus s crew had completed their six months of refresher training at the Academy, they were reassigned to Arcturus for a one-year training cruise, familiarizing themselves with 24th century Starfleet procedures as they explored several sectors of the Alpha Quadrant. By early 2369, Arcturus was recalled to Earth, where in a ceremony inside Spacedock, the Arcturus NCC-1807 was decommissioned and the crew was officially reassigned to the newly launched . Following the decommissioning ceremony, the original Arcturus, placed under the temporary command of Lieutenant Commander Kalin Kale, chief of operations, and a small skeleton crew, was escorted by the new starship Arcturus back to the Sosma Docks at the shipyard where she was first built, in orbit of Arcturus III, where she is now on public display as a museum ship as part of the Starfleet Museum Annex. (Star Trek: Arcturus) External link * See also [[USS Arcturus (Shadowstar)|USS Arcturus (Shadowstar)]] Arcturus 001807 Arcturus 001807 Arcturus 001807 Arcturus 001807 Category:Starships named after UK Royal Navy ships Category:Starships named after United States ships